1. Technical Field
This invention relates to post anchor systems that are used to support a post in the ground by use of a support bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structures to mount posts. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 427,815, 4,156,332, 844,726, 870,752 and 4,271,646.
In U.S. Pat. No. 427,815, a bottom for fence posts is disclosed having a U-shaped channel upper portion and a cross sectionally T-shaped lower portion that is driven into the ground. A post is bolted within the channel portion with the post resting on the lower portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,332 discloses a post assembly having a stake portion and a post support platform with an upstanding angular member thereon. An alternate form of the invention discloses a pair of oppositely disposed apertured plates with integrally formed downturned extending ground engaging angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 844,726 discloses a fence post setting tool having a hollow pointed stake portion with a post receiving socket formed in the opposite end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 870,752 a clothes line prop is disclosed wherein a cylindrical socket having a back plate and side flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,646 discloses a post support means having a stake formed of cross angular members and a post receiving socket on one end thereof.